mrokopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Leksykon Prometejczyka: Stworzonych
Jest to hasło zestawiające leksykon terminów z gry Prometejczyk: Stworzeni wraz z ich tłumaczeniami, które są używane w hasłach Mrokopedii. Leksykon *alchemiczny pakt (alchemical pact): Mistyczna więź pomiędzy członkami ciżby, pozwalająca im na złagodzenie części wad prometejskiej egzystencji. *Alchemicus (Alchemicus): Klasa Transmutacji. Przemiana lub transformacja materialnych substancji, od mistycznej ich identyfikacji po formowanie kształtu i funkcji jak glinę. *alchemia (alchemy): Średniowieczna sztuka i nauka wywoływania transformacji materiału, która wpływa na wewnętrzną umysłową lub duchową przemianę. Wiele zasad alchemii zdaje się być zaczerpana z anatomii promejetyczków oraz właściwości Pyros. *Aurum: Rafinacja Złota lub Śmiertelność. Praktycy zwani są Mimikami lub Adamistami. *Azoth: Azoth jest ilością oczyszczonego Pyros, który Prometejczyk ma w sobie. To on ożywia go i obdarza go potencjałem (obietnicą) zostania śmiertelnikiem lub prawdziwie żywym. Azoth często związany jest z alchemicznym prawem koagulacji. *Azothyczny blask (Azothic radiance): Niewidzialna aura rozprzestrzeniająca się od prometejczyka. Im wyższy jego Azoth, tym szersza aura. Azothyczny blask prometejczyka przebudza pandoran z drzemki. *Nadanie (Bestowment): Moc nadana przez prometejski Rodowód. (Nadania mogą być także zakupione jako Transmutacje.) *Piętno (Brand): Cielesny znak wykonany przez Pyros przypieczętowujący członkostwo prometejczyka w alchemicznym pakcie. *Centimani: “Sturęcy. Rafinacja Flux. Praktykujący zwani są Centimani (pojedynczo: Centimanus) lub Świrami. *Corporeum: Klasa Transmutacji. Kontrola lub transformacja fizycznych funkcji ciała, od regeneracji zranionego ciała po stwardnienie skóry przeciwko obrażeniom. *Cuprum: Rafinacja Miedzi, lub Siebie. Praktykujący są zwani Pariasami lub Eremitami. *Decepcja (Deception): Klasa Transmutacji. Nadnaturalne środki dezorientacji lub unikania przeciwników, od zmiany koloru skóry po rysy twarzy. *demiurg (demiurge): Śmiertelnik, który dzierży Azoth by stworzyć prometejczyka. Rezultatem aktu stworzenia demiurga jest Progenitor, prototyp prometejskiego Rodowodu. Jakikolwiek prometejczyk, którego Progenitor wówczas stworzy, odziedziczy ten Rodowód. Demiurgowie są rzadcy. Było ich jedynie garstka w historii, a ostatnim potwierdzonym demiurgiem był Dr. Wiktor Frankenstein. *zniekształcenia (disfigurements): Pod iluzją normalności zapewnioną przez Azoth, prawdziwe oblicze prometejczyka jest przerażające dla patrzącego. Może być pobrużdżony, pozszywany lub wyglądać na ulepionego z gliny, zależnie od swego Rodowodu. Prometejskie zniekształcenia stają się chwilowo widoczne dla śmiertelników, kiedy prometejczyk wydaje punkty Pyros lub wykorzystuje prąd elektryczny do leczenia ran. *Niepokój (Disquiet): Niewidzialna aura emitowana przez prometejczyków, która szkodliwa dla ludzi, zwierząt, a nawet samej krainy. Jest to główny powód oziębienia stosunków prometejczyków ze śmiertelnikami. *Niepokoizm (Disquietism): Klasa Transmutacji. Manipulacja własną aurą Niepokoju, od doprowadzania zwierząt do wściekłej furii po tłumienie Niepokoju całkowicie na krótką chwilę. *Drzemka (Dormancy): Stan hibernacji, w jaki popada pandoran kiedy nie posiada dostatecznie Pyros lub prometejskiego azothycznego blasku by podtrzymywał jego ruch. *Elektryfikacja (Electrification): Klasa Transmutacji. Kontrola i generowanie prądu elektrycznego, od zasilania elektrycznego urządzenia własnym Pyros po ciskanie zabójczymi błyskawicami. *żywioł (element): Pięć klasycznych żywiołów – ziemia, powietrze, ogień, woda, duch – odgrywają istotną role w tworzeniu prometejczyka, zależąc od jego Rodowodu. *Elpidos: Qashmal służący Elpis. Patrz qashmallim. *Elpis: Kiedy Puszka Pandory została otworzona i wypuściła Flux na świat, jedna moc pozostała w puszcze: Nadzieja, lub „Elpis” w grece Hezjoda. Prometejczycy przyrównują Elpis z Transformującym Ogniem, który przemienia ołów w złoto. *Szaleństwo Epimeteusza (Epimetheus’ Folly): Stworzenie jednego lub więcej pandoran. Kiedy prometejczyk próbuje stworzyć innego prometejczyka (patrz Dar Prometeusza), lecz zawiedzie, miast tego tworzy pandorana. *Ferrum: Rafinacja Żelaza, lub Korpus (ciało). Praktykujący zwani są Tytanami.. *Burza Ognia (Firestorm): Nagły przypływ Flux (lub czasem Elpis), manifestujący jako mutagenne pole chaosu. Burze Ognia mogą pokaleczyć prometejczyków lub wywołać w nich wymuszoną mutację. Zwana także Eumenidejskimi Wirami. *Flux: Mroczny, niekontrolowalny, nienaturalny aspect Boskiego Ognia – jeden z powodów, dla których jego posiadanie jest bardziej przekleństwem, aniżeli darem. Choć Boski Ogień może przemieniać, możę także niszczyć. Flux jest powiązany z alchemicznym rozpadem i dezintegracją. *Frankenstein: Prometejski Rodowód. Powłóczące stworzenia, których kończyny i organy oderwane z wielu ciał. Obdarzono je życiem przez żywioł ognia w postaci błyskawicy, i cierpią na nadmiar cholerycznego humoru. Ich Progenitorem był sławny potwór Dr. Wiktora Frankensteina *Furie (Furies): Patrz Stannum. *Galatea: Prometejski Rodowóde. Przepiękne istoty stworzone z perfekcyjnych części ciała jednych lub więcej zwłok, Galateidy są ożywione Tchnieniem Życia oraz animowane nadmiarem sangwinicznego humoru. Ich Progenitorem była Galatea, kobieta stworzona przez Pigmaliona. *akt rozrodczy (generative act): Akt stworzenia nowego prometejczyka. *odejść na pustkowia (going to the wastes): Kiedy prometejczyk wycofuje się z kontaktu ze światem śmiertelników, hibernując daleko od miejsca gdzie ktoś mógłby mu przeszkadzać. Jeżeli nie korzysta ze swych Transmutacji podczas swego odejścia, może odniżyć swój Azoth i oczyścić go z nieczystości. *Golem: Patrz Tammuz. *Wielkie Dzieło (Great Work, the): Alchemiczna operacja przemiany prometejczyka w śmiertelnika. Jej stopnie i procedury są kamieniami milowymi Pielgrzymki, kierowanymi przez dyscyplinę Rafinacji. *humory (humours): Klasyczne cielesne substancje uważane niegdyś za odgrywające rolę w ludzkich temperamentach. Każdy *Rodowód ożywiony jest jednym z pięciu humorów – żółcią i czernią, flegmą, krwią i ektoplazmą. *Isztari (Ishtari): Pandorańskie Szyderstwo Rodowodu Tammuz.. *Lapis Philosophorum: Kamień Filozoficzny alchemików, ostateczny cel Wielkiego Dzieła. Prometejczycy przyrównują termin z osiągnięciem Śmiertelności. *Lilithim: Qashmal służący Flux. Patrz qashmallim. *Rodowód (Lineage): Typ prometejczyka, określony przez Rodowód jego stwórcy (który sam był prometejczykiem). Popularna koncepcja prometejczyka stworzonego przez śmiertelnika odnosi się do demiurga. *Magnum Opus: Patrz Wielkie Dzieło. *Obmiar (Measure, the): Pierwsze wrażenie jakie prometejczyk odnosi na temat prometejczyka, którego właśnie spotkał. Opiera się głównie na tenorze Azothycznego blasku podmiotu. Blask zbytnio skażony przez Udrękę może doprowadzić do unikania podmiotu przez prometejczyka. *Mercurius: Rafinacja Rtęci, lub Pyros. Praktykanci zwani są Ofidianami lub Wężami. *Mesmeryzm (Mesmerism): Klasa Transmutacji. Postać wykorzystuje swoją własną aurę Niepokoju do wpływania na umysłu innych, od wprowadzania ich w trans jak kobrę po tworzenie w kimś fałszywej tożsamości. *Metamorfoza (Metamorphosis): Klasa Transmutacji. Transformacja ciała w nowe kształty, od wyrastania szponów i kłów po stworzenie homunkulusa. *Kamień milowy (milestone): Krok na Pielgrzymce. Udane spełnienie kamienia milowego produkuje Vitriol w prometejczyku. *Mimicy (Mimics): Patrz Aurum. *Szyderstwo (Mockery): Rodzaj anty-Rodowodu Pandoran, oparty na Rodowodzie swoich prometejskich twórców. *Śmiertelność (Mortality): Ostateczny cel prometejskiej egzystencji: stać się w pełni człowiekiem. Zwany także Nowym Świrem, Aurora lub Odrodzeniem. *Muza (Muse): Patrz Galatea. *Nepri: Patrz Ozyrys. *Nowy Świt (New Dawn, the): Alchemiczny eufemizm na Śmiertelność. *Ofidianie: Patrz Mercurius. *Ozyrys: (Osiris) Prometejski Rodowód. Potomkowie swego egipskiego Progenitora, Ozyrysa, który został rozczłonkowany i odtworzony przez Izydę w brzegach Nilu, Ozyrianie ożywają pośród wody, przepełnieni flegmatycznym humorem. *Pandoran: Stworzenie ożywione przez Pyros, lecz pozbawione własnego Azoth. Pandoranie są pomiotem Flux. *Pariasi (Pariahs): Patrz Cuprum. *Pielgrzymka (Pilgrimage, the): Poszukiwanie Śmiertelności. Eufemizm żywota prometejczyka, jego samotna tok. Wszystko co czyni, dobre czy złe, jest następnym krokiem w Pielgrzymce. *Pielgrzymie znaki (pilgrim marks): Pisany język piktogramów wykorzystywanych przez prometejczyków do pozostawiania wiadomości dla innych w Pielgrzymce. Są podobne do znakó1) hobo wykorzystywanych w Ameryce XX wieku, lecz są o wiele bardziej złożone i przepełnione alchemiczną symboliką. *Progenitor: Pierwszy prometejczyk Rodowodu. Potwór Frankensteina jest Progenitorem Rodowodu Frankenstein. *Prometejczyk (Promethean): Istota ożywiona przez Azoth w wyniku unikatowego alchemicznego procesu. Prometejskie ciało zawsze pochodzi z rozczłonkowanego i ponownie połączonego ciała (lub ciał). *Dar Prometeusza (Prometheus’ Gift): Eufemizm na akt rozrodczy, nazywający transfer Azoth – wyrafinowany Boski Ogień – do nowego ciała. *Pyros: Boski Ogień. Prometejczycy generują płynny Pyros ze swojego Azoth (swego zapasu oczyszczonego Pyros). Pyros jest wydawany na zasilanie Transmutacji. *qashmallim: Tajemnicze istoty Wcielonego Płomienia. Niektórzy prometejczycy przyrównują je do aniołów, zarówno szczodrzy jak i przerażający. *Włóczęga (Ramble, the): Kiedy prometejczyk dzieli się historiami z innymi prometejczykami. Historie te mogą być o nim samym lub opowieściami zasłyszanymi od innych w czasie Pielgrzymki. *Odkupienie (Redeemed, the): Prometejczycy, którzy stali się śmiertelnikami. Większość nie zachowuje wspomnień po swoich prometejskich żywotach. *Rafinacja (Refinement): Wielkie Dzieło. Jedna z wielu praktyk zaadoptowanych przez prometejczyków jako środki opanowania Wewnętrznego Ognia by nie zapanował on nad nimi. *Przeczący (Refusers): Prometejczycy odrzucający Pielgrzymkę. Wierzą, iż obietnica Śmiertelności jest kłamstwem lub też koszt osiągnięcia jej jest zbyt wysoki. *Rozpruwacz (Render): Pandorańskie Szyderstwo Rodowodu Ulgan. *wskrzeszenie (resurrection): Azothyczne ożywienie niedawno zabitego ciała prometejczyka, przywracając go do życia. *Rozdarci (Riven, the): Patrz Ulgan. *Sebek: Pandorańskie Szyderstwo Rodowodu Ozyrys. *Sensorium: Klasa Transmutacji. Nadludzkie moce sensacji, od postrzegania aur po jasnowidzące obserwacje odległych miejsc i ludzi. *Milczący (Silent, the): Pandorańskie Szyderstwo Rodowodu Galatea. *Stannum: Rafinacja Cyny, lub Udręka. Praktkanci zwani są Furiami. *Tammuz: Prometejski Rodowód. Brutale odrodzeni w łonie ziemi i dotknięci melancholijnym humorem. Ich Progenitorem był babiloński Golem. *Tytan (Titan): Mitologiczne istoty istniejące przed bogami, zamknięte w Tartarze przez Zeusa. Prometeusz był tytanem. Także nazwa nadawana praktykantom Ferrum. *ciżba (throng): Grupa prometejczyków, która dobrała się dla wspólnego zadania lub podróżująca razem w swoich Pielgrzymkach. Niektóre ciżby formalizują więź za pomocą alchemicznego paktu. *Pochodniorodni (Torch-Born): Pandorańskie Szyderstwo Rodowodu Frankenstein. *Udręka (Torment): Cierpienie doznawane przez prometejczyka kiedy doświadczenia przytłaczają go, sprawiając iż cielesne humory wyprowadzają się z równowagi i przezwyciężają jego wolę. Udręka pozostawia plamę na prometejskim Azothycznym blasku. *Transmutacja (Transmutation): Prometejska lub Pandorańska moc. *Witalność (Vitality): Klasa Transmutacji. Przekierowanie Azoth oraz cielesnych humorów w celu osiągnięcia zadziwiających wyczynów siły, od przeskakiwania wielkich dystansów po wywoływanie trzęsień ziemi pod stąpnięciem. *Vitriol: Alchemiczna substancja oczyszczająca prometejczyka w przejściu we Śmiertelność. Vitriol jest produkowany przez Azoth, kiedy prometejczyk ukończy kamień milowy na Pielgrzymce. *Vulcanus: Klasa Transmutacji. Manipulacja Pyros, od wyczuwania jego obecności po kradzież od innych prometejczyków. *Pustkowie (Wasteland, the): Tłumiący efekt jaki prometejska aura wywołuje na ziemi, po której stąpa. Jeżeli pozostanie za długo w jednym miejscu, kraina zacznie stopniowo gnić i usychać, ostatecznie stając się niezamieszkiwalna dla śmiertelników, zwierząt i roślin. *Nędznicy (Wretched, the): Patrz Frankenstein. *Ulgan: Prometejski Rodowód. Stworzenia zrodzone w ciałach rozdartych przez duchy, ożywione przez ektoplazmę pozostałą w ranach. Ich ektoplasmatyczny humor często przezwycięża ich zdrowy rozsądek. Ich Progenitor był syberyjskim szamanem.